grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Savage Brawl
The Savage Brawl is the eighth of eight Grand Battles, created by MalkyTop. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Cultivator - The Grandmaster of the Savage Brawl, she appears as a lanky, long-haired lady. Other denizens of the multiverse call her the Dabbler behind her back, due to her varied and constantly changing interests. The Cultivator is always (perhaps disturbingly) upbeat and cheerful, despite the rather grim nature of the contest she has organised. The Director - He makes an appearance before the battle begins, and gives the Cultivator permission to organise the eighth Battle, on the condition that all of her entrants are villains. The Executor - A mysterious figure who appears to aid the Cultivator in creating the Savage Brawl, and may have conflicting agendas with The Director. Later goes on to start The Great Belligerency. Rounds Round 1: Afterlife Dead character: Dr. Anarchy The first round is set in the MSPAFA Afterlife by Faceofdoomness. There is a lot of fighting and tenuous alliances formed between most of the competitors. Ziirphael attempts to swap bodies near the end of the battle causing The Cultivator to step in and seal him into his original body, making him mortal. He becomes very angry. Diego Red attempts to trick the his competitors into believing The Cultivator has trapped and drawn the power from a God to build this world and that if they free the God then they will be able to escape. Hand of Silver is driven temporarily insane by Ekelhaft and expends a vast amount of his limited energy. In the end Dr. Anarchy seeks revenge against Calm, when she is blindsided by Hand of Silver and suffers a mortal wound. She decides to go out in style and detonates an Absolute Zero Bomb, freezing her and the entire cavern alive. Round 2: Giant's House Dead character: Calm This round takes place in a massive house, or a normal house where the contestants have been shrunk. The main focus of a lot of characters becomes clear, the destruction of Ekelhaft, who in this round observes more than interacts. Hand of Silver dramatically flips gravity throughout the house, waking a sleeping giant. Diego's fake god scheme continues in this round, as he manipulates a massive battle between a giant sorcerer, Konka Rar and Hand of Silver. Ziirphael mainly observes the other competitors, searching for a way to quickly end the battle so he can enact his revenge upon The Cultivator. He only makes himself known to forge an alliance with Konka Rar, in which they agree to team up to bring down Ekelhaft. Konka Rar reanimates the dead giant to use to destroy Ekelhaft but this plan fails as Calm attempts to take the giant for his own and ends up plummeting into the sky and suffocating. Round 3: Abandoned Park Dead Character: Diego Red This round takes place in a deserted park, the fence of which surrounds the park like a birdcage. The animals have gone feral and some kind of awful predator hides in the park. Round 4: Small 50s Town 'Dead Character: 'Ziirphael It's a small and happening place so hip and cool. And it's about to get invaded by aliens. Also everybody has a bad haircut and casual racism. Round 5: Battletopia Incomplete A cameo round taking place in a dystopic police state inhabited by copies of other battlers. Soulmother Ajota joins the cast as Ixcalibur's new character. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season One Grand Battles